Gender Wiki:FAQ
Why is this FAQ structured how it is We have wide range of editors and readers, so sometimes one answer will not work for all our users. So this FAQ uses multiple answers to aid understanding. What is gender? Gender, by dictionary definition, is "the state of being male or female (typically used with reference to social and cultural differences rather than biological ones)". Gender is where you feel you are on the gender spectrum. Gender is what pronouns you want to be referred to by and what you want to be seen as. Gender is how a person thinks of their own gender within themselves.(Gender identity) Gender is the way a person chooses to present themselves to others (Gender expression) What gendered roles a person plays in dating, social situations, etc, although many people believe this has no relevance. see also * Models of gender identity * Models of Gender roles and stereotypes Isn't gender a social construct? In some contexts yes. Just not this one. The gender we talk about here is basicly symomous with gender identity. What is the difference between gender and sex? 5-Year-Old Answer Gender is if you feel you're a boy, girl, etc. Sex is what kind of body you have. High School Answer Gender is social. Sex is physical. Gender is what pronouns you want to be referred to by and what you want to be seen as. Sex is whether you have breasts, a penis, etc. Is gender the same as sexual orientation? No, Sexual orientation is who you are attracted to. Gender is who you are. They are not related; any person can be of any gender and any sexuality. Isn't gender just personality Gender well maybe but gender has some special properties that set apart from mere personality. First off a mismatch between someone's gender and their assigned sex can cause gender dysphoria. Second, historically cultures have assigned traits to people of certain perceived gender and have enforced them sometimes harshly. Gender is self-identity similar to but not the same as nationality, race, and generation. What is the gender binary? The gender binary is male and female. While the binary is common in the west, some cultures have more than two genders. What is a non-binary gender? A non-binary gender is a gender outside the binary. Depending who you talk to agender, genderfluid and Androgyne can all be non-binary. But non-binary also includes things like Aporagender, Maverique and Intergender. What is pocket gender? Pocket Gender was coined on this wiki to mean a gender not (yet) recognized by the LGBT community or is recognized but is only used by a small group of people. Most of them are listed on the pocket gender page but a few have pages of their own. Can I be and at the same time? in most cases yes. This includes male and female(It's called bigender or girl coboy or boy cogirl) What is the difference between gender and kin type/ otherkin? Gender is identifying as a certain human gender on the gender spectrum. Otherkin identify as things that are not human, such as cats or wolves. Otherkin can identify as whatever animal or otherwise tangible being while still having a gender. For example, if someone is a dogkin they can still be male or if they are fiction kin they can be nonbinary. There is no direct correlation between the two. Also it's important to note that not everyone in the LGBT community accepts the idea of kin types or even acknowledges it, which is ok because it's a separate entity all together. Hey, my gender was proposed for deletion. We are human and can make mistakes. Best thing can do rationally state why your gender deserves it own page instead of living on a page we already have (like the pocket gender page). Thoughtful vandalism is moved the Satirical Gender before deletion so it might be saved there as well. Your gender might take while to find the right home Caminus gender went through two iterations before it found a home on the Xenogender page. How can I find related projects? related projects are listed on our wikinode What should I do if I have more questions? You can comment on this page or the page you have questions about or message one of our editors